Janet
Janet Ugandan, is a main character in the show School Daze. She is a friend of Tom from School. She used to constantly nag Trent and Eddy, which caused them to hate her. She appeared in almost every episode of School Daze from Seasons 1-10. She was absent in Seasons 11-17. She returns in Season 18, she’s been appearing constantly ever since. Personality Like Allison and Kelly, Janet was your normal everyday teenage girl. She would use her phone and chat with friends. In earlier episodes, she nagged Trent constantly, but in later episodes, she started nagging Evan. Janet used to call Kelly a troublemaker, even though she has shown signs of being a troublemaker herself. At one point, Kelly mentions that Janet has once skipped a lunch detention. In the School Daze episode “High School Begins”, she claims that her and Ms. Robinson have a bad history. She was shown to be very fond of Kelly. Like for example, She was seen hugging her, while crying about leaving Remington in “Outdoor Activities”. She was also seen doing this in “The Darkening”. After this, she has been absent from the series due to being at High School. That was, until the start of Season 18, when Tom, Trent, Willy, and Caillou were heading to High School themselves. She also made a cameo in “Simpsons Guy 2: Boyfriend Trouble”. In one episode, it is revealed that she is dating Rick. After graduating, she was never seen again. However, she returned for a 5th Year in the following series. Appearance Janet has fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, which is often seen in a ponytail. She also wears teal glasses. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she wears 4 main outfits. Original Series In the Original Series, She wore a pink hooded jacket that read: PINK, a white short-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park Series, Her glasses were missing and she wore a green hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. High School Years In the High School Years series, she got a new outfit, which consisted of a gray T-shirt with a white top underneath, blue denim shorts, and pink flip-flops. She also wears 2 other recurring outfits: *A black hooded jacket, a blue short-sleeved undershirt, black leggings, and brown mocassins. *A t-shirt or tank top of varying colors, usually pink, white, gray, blue, or purple. She would also wear ripped up blue jeans or denim shorts and sandals. Forever Sophomores In the first 2 seasons of the Forever Sophomores series, she got a new outfit, which consisted of a dark purple v-neck shirt, blue jeans, and white flip-flops. Starting with Season 30, up until the end of Season 35, she begins wearing a navy blue hoodie with the Fredford High School logo on it, an undershirt of varying colors, black leggings, and gray boots. In Season 36 and the rest of Forever Sophomores, Janet can be seen wearing an outfit similar to what she wore in the Original Series, but with darker tints. She wears a magenta hooded jacket with a teal tank-top underneath(sometimes blue, white, gray, or other colors), dark blue denim shorts(jeans in Season 35), and a black pair of sandals. The Weirdness War In "The Weirdness War", Janet discards her jacket and wears a blue tank-top with her dark blue denim shorts and black sandals. Advanced Education In Advanced Education, Janet can be seen wearing a frilly white short-sleeved blouse that reveals her midriff, which is covered by a black top. She also wears a pair of blue jeans, and her black sandals now have diamonds on them. This outfit is seen in different colors. In the promotional artwork and the first intro, she wore a purple tank-top, her dark blue denim shorts from Season 37, and a pair of lavender flip-flops. In Season 2 of the Advanced Education series, she is seen wearing a black t-shirt with black leggings and the same sandals. This outfit is sometimes shown in different colors. In the Halloween special, Janet wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with her leggings and sandals. In Season 3, she wears a blue t-shirt with her black leggings and brown moccasins. During the first Best Buddies meeting and Season 4, she wore the same outfit she wore in Seasons 3-8 of Forever Sophomores. In the Christmas Special and Season 5, her navy blue hoodie is replaced with a lighter blue one, but switches back to her previous hoodie in Seasons 6-7. During Best Buddies Prom, she wore a black dress. Her Unified Track uniform consists of a navy blue t-shirt, black athletic shorts, and gray sneakers. This outfit is usually seen in different colors. In her last appearance before graduation, she wore a yellow t-shirt, black shorts, and her black sandals. When she graduated, she wore the standard black graduation uniform. Senior Year Janet’s main outfit consists of a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans that are ripped at the knees, and silver flip-flops. She would also be seen wearing tank-tops or t-shirts with either jeans, leggings, or shorts for legwear. On her feet, she would wear either flip-flops, sneakers, moccasins, or boots. She wears hoodies in cold weather. Her clothing is usually seen in the colors black, blue, purple, green, gray, white, or pink. Biography In the Original Series, Janet was a main character who would appear in almost every episode, until her departure in "The Darkening", when she moved on to High School. Due to being a Freshman, She doesn't appear in the 8th Grade Adventures Series. She returns in the High School Years series and begins appearing in almost every episode from Seasons 18-present. In Forever Sophomores, she attends Tom and co.'s Marine Science class. Shortly after, Michael was working on a fandom based on his current life. Unfortunately, Janet managed to discover it and began to raging about it online. From threatening to call the police, to sending a hurtful Facebook message to Aunt Sally. Because of this, Tom and co. begin to avoid her at all costs in order to prevent future conflict. She isn't in any classes with Tom and the gang in Advanced Education, but she is in their Unified Track. Since she is now a Senior, Janet has graduated from high school at the end of the series, and despite this, she still returns in the Senior Year series, as she is forced to attend a 5th year of High School. Relationships Janet can get along with anybody, especially Kelly. However, she tends to have arguments with other characters that annoy her, such as Trent, Eddy, Evan, and sometimes Jacob. Trivia * Janet appears in every series, except for the 8th Grade Adventures & Senior Year series. * She makes a cameo in Simpsons Guy 2: Boyfriend Trouble. * Janet dies in the Adventures in South Park episode "Revenge of Saddam". However, this is not canon, so she is still alive for the rest of the series. * Janet hasn't argued with Trent since the Original Series. Gallery JO1.PNG|Janet vs. Trent JO2.PNG|Janet in Outro 1 JO3.PNG|Janet's New Outfit JO4.PNG|Janet running out of School JO5.PNG|In FS Intro Jackie OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Jackie HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Jackie FS.PNG|Forever Sophomores Artwork Jackie_OS.png Jackie_HSY.png Jackie_FS.png Janet FS2.png Janet FS_End.png Janet_AE.png Janet_AE2.png Janet_AE3.png Janet_8G.png|13-14 Year-Old Janet in Advanced Education Flashbacks Janet_10G.png|15-16 Year-Old Janet in Advanced Education Flashbacks Janet_11G.png|17-18 Year-Old Janet in Advanced Education Flashbacks Janet_AE4.png Janet_SY.png